


Forget Me Not

by gemhue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemhue/pseuds/gemhue
Summary: Lance misses his mother's voice; if only he could remember how it sounded.





	Forget Me Not

It took three years before Lance realized that he couldn't remember exactly the way his mother's voice sounded. It should have been impossible, he had thought, for him to forget the voice of the woman who raised him. As a child he would babble on to her about everything, and she would listen patiently and give her gentle words in response. Her voice was calming, he remembered, and it soothed his busy mind. Why couldn't he remember how it sounded?

As Lance got older he would tell her about his aspirations. He would talk for hours about space and how he dreamed of piloting a ship of his own and flying it through the stars. Lance recalled that his mother chuckled softly at that and mentioned how she always knew that he would want to live with his head in the clouds and stars in his eyes. With dread he realized that he couldn't remember the tone of her laugh. Surely he couldn't forget that, right? His habit of telling silly jokes began just so he could hear her giggle. Lance loved his mother's laugh.

When Lance went to attend the Garrison, he was all nervous energy and excitement. It had taken everything he had just to get accepted in on scholarship. He threw himself into his studies but it just wasn't good enough to make it to the top. Though humiliated, Lance's mother had never allowed him to fall into despair. In their phone conversations, she would push him to keep going and to work harder. Her support and love for him had given Lance the stability that he needed to keep going.

Now he couldn't even remember the words she used to comfort him. Lance couldn't feel the warmth that he knew would fill him if he could just hear his mother's voice, even if it were only in his mind. There was only the cold reality that she was farther away from him now than ever before and he missed her desperately.

In his desperation he remembered one promise that he had made to his mother before running off to the Garrison to find his way into the cosmos.

“When you grow up, my darling, you won’t forget me, will you? When your head is full of stardust and you’ve left this world behind, do you promise to keep me in mind?” She had been half-teasing, back then. He held the memory of the words in his head only momentarily before the sound warped and he suddenly wasn’t sure if he had remembered correctly or not. Was his mind just playing tricks on him?

At least he knows how he would have answered her. “Of course not, Mama.” He would have said, giving her a final long hug. “I promise I’ll never forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write something happy


End file.
